


I Gotcha, Baby Brother

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, First Time, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, crying in sex, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: cry sex just legit cry sex bottom!sam starts to cry while he's being prepped and dean thinks he's hurting him because its their first time ( extra points for plot leading up to the actual sex.)<br/>Summary: Sam really has to get over his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Gotcha, Baby Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, baby!!

  **Note** : this takes place during the first season right after Dean pulls Sam from college. Post-Jess’ death 

Sam was a little bit in love with his brother. Or a lotta bit. But no one could really blame him for being in love with Dean. Dean was everything anyone wanted to be. Gorgeous, funny, witty, and charming. It didn’t help that Dean had a protective streak that ran a mile long. Dean was completely devoted to Sam and constant contact with a gorgeous, funny, witty, and charming guy would have anyone falling in love. Even if it was his or her brother.

When Dean showed up at Stanford and told Sam they had to leave, it took all of five seconds for Sam to make his decision. Even when Sam dated Jess he dreamed about Dean. Sometimes during sex he had to remind himself to cry out _Jess_ instead of his big brother’s name. Jess never owned Sam’s heart. They’d both known it. It was over the minute Sam heard Dean in the apartment.

Sam had a serious problem. He really had to get over his brother. Because Dean? Wasn’t into Sam. It made sense, really, considering that Dean was intelligent enough to not fall in love with his brother. Hell, most people in the world were smart enough to not fall in love with their brother. Sam was the exception. He was dumb enough to fall in love with his brother. Why the hell not, right? Who cares if he broke every rule of a sane person and fell in love with his brother?

Sam wanted Dean with every molecule in his body. Dean cared about Sam with every molecule in _his_ body. But it wasn’t the same way Sam loved Dean so what did it matter anyways? Sam would die alone because he was in love with his big brother and his big brother didn’t love him.

“Fuck my life,” Sam muttered.

Dean flopped on the bed next to him. “What’d you do this time, geek boy?”

Fell in love with my brother. “I got a bad grade on a test,” Sam lied.

“What does it matter? We’re leaving in a few weeks anyways,” Dean pointed out.

Sam frowned. “I still care about school, Dean.

“Yeah, I know you do.” Dean ruffled Sam’s hair. “’S why I call you geek boy. You’re a _geek_.”

“And you’re a jerk,” Sam shot back.

“Bitch, you love me,” Dean replied.

Sam sighed. _I really do_. “You wish.”

“What do you want for dinner?” Dean asked. “I’m not in the mood to cook.”   
“And by cook you mean defrost pre-made meals in the microwave,” Sam teased. Dean glared but didn’t contradict him. “I want pizza.”  
“You always want pizza,” Dean said. “Be imaginative.”   
“Pizza is keep and good,” Sam explained. “Why would I not want to eat it all the time?”

“You’re lucky I love you, kid,” Dean said gruffly. “Or I wouldn’t let you have your way all the time.”   
Sam smirked. “Of course you would.” Dean was a total sucker for Sam’s puppy dog eyes and they both knew it.

Dean ordered the pizza and since his back was to Sam, the younger Winchester could drool over Dean’s perfectly cut ass. He knew under Dean’s shirt was his sinuously curved back lined with muscle from working out all the time. He longed to run his hands over Dean’s ass; it was probably hard as a rock. And Dean’s dick, god, it was probably long and beautiful and if it fucked into Sam it would be the best feeling in the world.

Maybe it wasn’t normal to want your brother to fuck you. But anyone would want Dean Winchester to fuck them. It was only natural.

Dean ordered all of Sam’s favorites on the pizza and come _on_ , Sam was really supposed to resist Dean?  A stronger man than Sam couldn’t resist Dean. Sam was weak when he came to his brother; he always had been. Dean was just so perfect.

*

“You wanna hunt up in Maine or drive down to Arizona?” Dean asked.

Sam made a face. “Neither.”   
“Choose or I will.”   
“I don’t care,” Sam huffed.

“Maine it is!” Dean gathered up his maps and dropped them into a bag. “C’mon, Sammy, we don’t have all day.”   
“It’s _Sam_. One syllable. Why do we have to leave now?” Sam asked.

Dean pulled a strand of Sam’s hair. “The sooner we leave, the sooner we can kill this thing.”   
“I don’t want to hunt this thing,” Sam whined. “I don’t want to hunt anything!” _I just want to be with you. Even if we spend our lives in a shitty apartment, I don’t want to hunt. I just want to be with you_.

“Well, tough, we’re hunting.” Dean through the bag at Sam’s chest and it knocked the wind out of him. “Stop whining like a girl and put our stuff in the car.”

“Put your own stuff in the car,” Sam grumbled. But he carried Dean and his bags to the car while Dean cleaned up the motel room, recycling the taped newspaper articles and trying to eliminate the smell of gunpowder.

“If you want to sleep on the ride over, go ahead. I won’t wake you. I’ll put some soft rock on, okay?” Dean slid into the car and Sam gratefully leaned his head against the cool window. The car burst into life and Dean hummed under his breath to the radio. Sam became sleepy pretty quickly and drifted off with his head resting against the window.

*  
“Sammy,” The voice whispered. “Saa-mmy. Wake up, buddy.”

Sam blearily blinked his eyes open. “Hmph? D’n?”

“Welcome to the real world. You’ve been asleep for hours; we’re in Maine now.” Dean smiled at him.

“That was fast,” Sam remarked.

Dean shrugged. “It was a six hour drive. You started snoring around hour number four.” Dean smirked. “It was kind of cute, actually.”

Sam blushed. “Fucker. You could have let me drive and taken a nap.”   
Dean shrugged. “You need the sleep, and I like driving.”

Sam wanted to scream. Sam needed to get over this crush and it was completely impossible when Dean did things like this. If Dean was going to be sweet and nice at the same time he was charming and witty than it would be easier to convince the sun to come up in the west than stop loving Dean. _Fuck my life_.

“I wish we didn’t have to stay in these shitty motels,” Sam groaned. “Just for once, I’d like to live in a nice house with a garden and a real kitchen.”

“We’re hunters, Sammy. We don’t get things like that.” Dean smiled apologetically, like he actually wanted to give Sam a nice house with a garden and a real kitchen. Sam didn’t mention that he’d only want those things if Dean were with him. Dean was his home.

Dean threw him a key. “I got the room while you dozed off. You go lie down, I’ll grab our stuff.”   
“You’re in a good mood,” Sam mumbled sleepily.

Dean pushed Sam towards the motel. “Let’s get you into bed, sleepy.”  
 _I’d like to go to bed with you,_ Sam thought. Dean guided him into the room but when they opened the door, the brothers were surprised to find, “There’s only one bed!” Dean exclaimed. “I told them two queens!”  
The king bed in the middle of the room didn’t turn into two queens no matter how hard Sam stared at it. “I can try and get another,” Sam suggested. He didn’t want to. He wanted to share a bed with Dean, and maybe he could. If Dean just said, no, don’t get a room Sammy. Get in bed and let me suck your cock.

Okay, that was stretching it a little.

“This was the last one they had,” Dean grumbled. “I _swear_ , they said it was two queens.”

“It’s okay,” Sam mumbled.

“I’ll take the couch,” Dean suggested. “You get some sleep.”

Sam looked at Dean exasperatedly. “It’s a big bed and I’m your brother. We’ve slept in the same bed hundreds of times. Why is this different?”  
“Because you turned into a Sasquatch,” Dean teased. “If you really don’t mind sharing…”  
“Of course I don’t!” Sam exclaimed. Was that too fast? Should he have sounded less excited?  

“Okay then. I’m gonna get ready for bed and then we can both get some rest.” Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder.

When they were both curled up in bed, Sam wanted to roll over and put an arm around Dean’s waist. But snuggling was definitely on Dean Winchester’s “Top Ten Things To Never Do” list. Sam wasn’t five and couldn’t get away with rolling over and cuddling his brother.

Dean’s breathing evened out quickly but Sam stayed awake, thinking about how much he wanted to hold Dean in his arms. It wasn’t fair!

Sam sighed angrily. It was a long time before he fell asleep.

*

The hunt was messy and complicated. Even with Sam and Dean’s heads combined, it was impossible to see a pattern or any clear sort of monster. Sam was starting to think it was just another human serial killer. And every night, he and Dean fell in bed next to each other and Sam was tortured with images of a happy, domestic life with his brother where every morning they woke up next to each other.

One morning Sam woke up with a heavy weight on his chest. Warm breath huffed against Sam’s neck. Sam hesitantly opened an eye and was met with Dean’s sleeping face inches from his own. Dean’s arm was around Sam’s waist. It was the best feeling in the entire world and Dean would freak out the moment he woke up.

Sam tried to ease out from underneath Dean but his arm gripped Sam tighter and a tiny frown appeared on Dean’s face. Sam sighed. There was no way of getting out of this without an awkward confrontation. A large part of Sam didn’t want to get out of this. Dean was warm and comfy just like a big teddy bear.

Sam closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. But to his horror, Sam felt cock harden against Dean’s thigh. _Ohhh, fuck_. There were bad times to pop a boner, there were horrible times to pop a boner, and then there was popping a boner with _your big brother on top of you_.

Dean shifted and Sam prayed he wouldn’t wake up. Dean would react badly to Sam cuddling him, but even worse to Sam rubbing off on him.

Sam tried to take deep breaths and calm down his dick. It seemed very happy to be so close to Dean, however, and blatantly refused to listen to Sam. Stupid dick. Dean shifted slowly in his sleep.

“Sam?” Dean yawned loudly.

Sam froze. “Hi.”

“Why’re you-,” Dean noticed their sleeping positions. “Oops, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.”

“S’okay,” Sam squeaked. Dean’s eyebrows furrowed, a sure sign that he was confused.

“Sammy, what’s wrong?” Dean asked.

Sam tried to move his hard dick away from Dean’s thigh, but it obviously failed when Dean’s confused eyebrows shot up. “Oh, _that’s_ what’s wrong. C’mon, Sammy, it’s natural.” He pushed his hips down against Sam’s dick and the younger Winchester choked on a moan.

“Dean-,”

“Shh,” Dean replied. “I see the way you look at me, you know. I see the way that you glare at those girls I bring home. It’s nice to know that you think. Sometimes I want you to watch, you know. Just to see what you’ll do. Until then, I’ll just keep fucking those gi-,”  
Sam shoved Dean off him. Dean flumped onto the bed. “Sam!”

Sam ignored him. He pulled on a pair of jeans and his favorite sweatshirt. He just needed to get out.

*

If Sam was a rational man, he would have stayed in the motel room and explain to Dean that all of those thoughts were inside Dean’s head and Sam had no love at all for Dean beside brotherly love. But Sam was so angry about Dean flaunting his sexual affairs and making fun of Sam’s feelings that he’d just _had_ to get out of there.

Sam genuinely thought for a moment that Dean felt the same way. He was terribly, horribly wrong.

Dean just liked to taunt Sam.

Sam wandered into a diner and a smiling hostess seated him in the corner. “What can I get you, hon?” The waitress was a kind older woman with a sympathetic smile.

“Coffee, please,” Sam asked. “And some pancakes.”   
“Sure thing, hon.” She smiled. “I’m Diana.”

“Hi.” Sam flashed his dimples at her and waited for his coffee. He sipped the black liquid and let it burn his tongue. He usually liked cream and sugar, but the bitter taste was refreshing.

“Hi.” It was Dean’s voice and Sam didn’t want to look up. But Dean was like a magnet to Sam and his eyes unwillingly looked up. “Can I sit?”

 _No_. “Yes.”

“Look, Sammy, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean… I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Dean apologized.

“You didn’t,” Sam lied.

Dean sighed. “Let’s go back and I can explain everything to you. I shouldn’t have provoked you. Please, Sammy.” His big green eyes looked pleadingly at Sam and he caved.

Sam dropped some money on the table for the coffee and a tip. Diana caught his eye and he waved goodbye to her. She smiled back with a matching wave and Dean dragged him out of the diner.

*  
Dean started. “So I realize now it sounded like I was making fun of you, which I assure you, I wasn’t.”

“Then why did you say those things?” Sam asked. “You knew they would hurt.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean repeated. “You know how I am. When I have to talk about my feelings I shut down.”   
Sam crossed his arms. “Talk now.”

Dean opened his mouth and began. “So, I was maybe… 17 when I realized how my feelings were a little bit more protective than an average brother. And I passed it off because we’re all we have, but I knew it wasn’t true. You and I are more than brothers. I—my feelings extend way beyond those of a normal brother. And I think yours do, too. And if you do, then please, _please_ ,” Dean reached for Sam’s hand. “Give me a chance. Give _us_ a chance.”

Sam wanted so badly to believe him. “Are you fucking with me?” Sam asked.

“Never.” Dean pulled Sam into his arms. “Sammy, I love you so much.”

Sam let out a big breath. “Enough to be with me, and me alone? I don’t want to be a side fuck while you continue to go out and hook up with girls.”   
“Just you, Sam, I promise.” There was nothing but honesty in Dean’s eyes.

“Okay. Yes, please, I’d like for there to be an ‘us’,” Sam replied.

Dean’s face lit up. “Oh, Sammy!” He pulled Sam’s arms around his waist. “Will you let me show you how good I can be? Can I show you what I’ve dreamed of doing to you for years?”  
“Please,” Sam breathed.

Dean eased Sam onto the bed. “Let’s go, gorgeous.” He stripped both their clothes off until nothing was between Sam and Dean; bare skin pressed against bare skin. “You’re so beautiful, Sam. So perfect.”

Sam blushed. “Look at you.”   
“Don’t need to,” Dean replied. “I’ve got my beautiful baby boy right here.”

Sam’s body sparked the way it always did when Dean called him “baby boy”. “Dean,” Sam begged. “Please.”

“Okay, baby boy. Turn over,” Dean commanded. Sam rolled onto his stomach, quivering with excitement. “Relax, baby,” Dean murmured.

“I am,” Sam replied. He stilled his body until he was completely pliant under Dean’s hands. Happiness soared in his stomach and emotions crashed into him like a freight train. This was the moment Sam had been waiting for his entire life.

Dean stroked up his back before a cool, slick finger pressed against Sam’s ass. Sam felt a tear leak out and pushed his head into the pillow. But happiness overcame him and before he knew it, tears were steadily leaking out of his eyes.

“Sammy?” Dean turned him over, looking panicked. “Oh my god, was I hurting you? I was, wasn’t I?”

“No, Dean,” Sam wiped at his eyes. “I’m just happy.” 

Dean frowned. “Then why are you crying?”

“It’s just emotions,” Sam explained.

Dean didn’t look convinced. “I’m hurting you, I knew it. I knew this was too much.”

“You are going to fuck me, Dean Winchester,” Sam growled. “I’ve been waiting for years.”

Dean looked uncertain, but eased his fingers back into Sam. Sam had never returned to his position on his stomach, so his eyes were focused on Dean. The occasional tear leaked out but Sam was on a pleasure-high squirming on his big brother’s fingers.

“Okay, baby boy, push down when I push in, okay?” Dean instructed. “It’ll be easier.”   
Sam nodded and when he felt Dean’s cock breach him, Sam pushed down smoothly. It hurt and Sam squeezed his eyes shut. He tried not to cry out from the pain but then Dean hit something that felt really good and Sam’s former discomfort melted away.

“Oh, fuck, Dean!” Sam gripped Dean’s shoulders as his brother shoved in and out of him. Sam probably should have been concerned that it was his _brother_ who was fucking him but instead all he could think about was _Dean_ fucking him and it was the best thing that had ever happened.

“Dean, that feels—oh, god!” Sam’s hips jerked and his cock pressed between Sam and Dean’s stomachs. He was close and needed to come but he couldn’t find it in himself to let go of Dean. But Dean smirked and then one of his large hands was wrapped around Sam’s cock and pumped it roughly. Sam screamed as his orgasm crashed into him. Dean followed and the two brothers lay side by side in the aftermath of their orgasm.

“Was it worth the tears?” Dean teased.

“Fuck you,” Sam replied.

“Maybe later.” Dean rolled over to kiss Sam. “But for now, I have a whole list of things I’d rather do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a kink or fic written, just comment!


End file.
